Qu'importe le passé, si le présent nous convient ?
by Analiya de Rubis
Summary: Hermione Jean Granger. Drago Malefoy. 2006. Chacun sa vie, chacun sa personnalité. Incompatibles ? Peut-être. Et si on essayait ?


_**TITRE ?**_

« Elle avait froid, et chaud. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle ressentait. Voilà un an que Ron et elle avaient décidé de se séparer un amour fraternel les liait, mais pas plus. Lui avait vite retrouvé l'amour en la personne de Lavande , alors qu'elle était toujours seule. Harry avait Ginny, et bien qu'ils restent ses meilleurs amis, ils n'avaient plus franchement de temps pour elle. Oh, elle ne leur en voulait pas. Absolument pas, même. Non, Hermione avait seulement peur de ce célibat qui persistait à rester dans sa vie et à la régir. Car depuis un an, c'était le calme plat.

_Menteuse, menteuse, oh quelle vilaine menteuse !_

Ah saleté de conscience. Oui, c'est vrai, Hermione mentait un peu. Beaucoup ? Surtout, elle se mentait à elle-même plus qu'aux autres qui étaient plus attentifs au recopiage de ses devoirs qu'à ses déboires. Elle avait l'habitude de la solitude, être enfant unique forge le caractère mais se sentir totalement délaissée, on ne pouvait s'y habituer.

_Ne détourne pas le sujet, maligne !_

Oui, bon, ça va, c'est bon ! Voilà, Hermione Granger appréciait quelqu'un de très particulier. _Apprécier ? Tu ne te foutrais pas un peu de notre tête ? _Peut-être était-ce un peu faible comme terme, en effet. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle restait la seule fille de sa promotion à ne pas avoir de compagnon, ni de cavalier officiel d'ailleurs.

En ce bal de rentrée, une nouveauté proposée par Dumbledore, Hermione Granger avait fui la Grande Salle richement décorée pour les couloirs de Poudlard. Bien sûr, elle avait ouvert le bal au bras de son homologue préfet-en-chef, mais ils s'étaient vite séparés. Pas question pour un Serpentardde s'afficher avec une Sang-de-bourbe, gryffondor de surcroit. _Pauvre petite lionne…_

Pourtant, elle s'était faite belle pour cette rentrée. Cheveux lisses et élégamment relevés, révélant une douce nuque et un fin cou où pendait un magnifique collier ocre représentant un serpent, offert par sa mère pour son anniversaire maquillage prononcé autour des yeux, et léger brillant sur les lèvres. Tout pour faire ressortir ce qu'il y avait de plus beau chez elle. Mais même comme ça, personne n'était intéressé. _Tu es sûre de ce que t'avances ?_

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione Granger n'était sûre de rien. Elle avait beau faire tourner son cerveau à mille à l'heure, elle n'arrivait pas à démêler la réalité de ses fantasmes. Merlin ce qu'elle pouvait en avoir marre. Ce n'était décidément pas sa tasse de thé. _Oh non, tu préfères le café, bien corsé.. _CHUT ! Y'en a marre à la fin. Laisse-moi cogiter en paix !

Et voilà qu'elle se mettait à parler à sa conscience.

Maman, aide-moi, je deviens folle.

Elle se tut bien vite, réalisant les bêtises qu'elle débitait et imaginant la tête que quiconque aurait fait en l'entendant, elle rigola toute seule. _Ma pauvre Hermione, torturée par un garçon… »_

_« Encore une nuit où je me lève, une nuit où je n'ai déjà plus sommeil. »_

Oh oui, Hermione se souvenait bien de cette soirée-là. Lovée dans le canapé gris acier du salon, revit les couloirs de son collège bien aimé défiler devant ses yeux, tandis que dans sa tête se rejouait la scène qui allait changer sa vie à jamais.

Il était 4 :00 du matin, et elle s'était une fois de plus réveillée en sueur, dérangée non pas par un cauchemar comme les personnes normales, mais par un doux rêve qu'elle faisait trop régulièrement à son goût. Incapable de se rendormir, comme d'habitude. Incapable de refermer ses yeux qui à l'instant criaient pour verser des larmes qui ne sortiraient pas. Ou plus.

_« Et je sais, qu'il est tard, mais il n'y a que toi que je veux voir. »_

Hermione se leva, laissant tomber à ses pieds nus la couverture verte dans laquelle elle s'était enroulée, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Une cuisine grise, brillante, toujours, avec des touches de rouge qui égayaient le tout. Une cuisine où figure un calendrier qui lui rappelle qu'aujourd'hui, elle fête ses 27 ans.

Oui, on est le 19 Septembre 2006, Hermione Jean Granger a 27 ans. 27 ans et un chat orange devenu grognon qui perd ses poils. Elle se servit un café, dans sa tasse à l'éfigie du château de son adolescence, et, bien décidée à ne plus se laisser abattre, repartit dans sa chambre pour essayer de travailler un peu.

_« Ici, rien à changer, tout est comme hier. Un peu partout, trainent encore tes affaires. »_

En montant les escaliers pour atteindre sa chambre, Hermione posa le pied sur un objet qui ne devait pas se trouver là. Une chevalière. Une chevalière en argent, gravée, qu'elle reconnaitrait entre milles. Abandonnant toute bonne résolution, elle courut à en perdre haleine dans sa chambre.

_« Alors je marche, sur ce qu'il reste de toi, mais sans toi ici tout est deux fois trop grand pour moi. »_

Sa chambre ? Non… C'était leur chambre. À lui, d'abord. À elle, ensuite. Depuis 7 ans. Sept ans qu'elle avait fait de cette pièce froide et sombre, un endroit accueillant, mêlant couleur et chaleur à sobriété et société. Un mélange d'eux-mêmes, de leurs personnalités. Du moins, de leurs personnalités apparentes.

Finalement, ce refuge n'était pas le bon. Tout en cette pièce respirait le « eux », le « nous » qui n'était plus. Et sûrement plus jamais ne serait. Tout, depuis les rideaux pourpre, aux montants du grand lit noirs, tout lui rappelait qu'elle était désormais seule. Seule dans cette maison, où elle avait emménagé sept ans auparavant.

_« Où que j'aille je te respire encore, tes silences résonnent trop forts. Chaque pas que je fais, me ramène à tout ce que tu es. »_

Une fois de plus, elle quitta la chambre. Où aller ? C'était la question. Retourner dans le salon, elle ne s'en sentait pas la force. Ni la cuisine, ni ce couloir où tant de fois, de retour de son travail, il l'avait embrassée et emportée à moitié dénudée dans leur chambre.

La salle de bain. Fraîche. Calme. Avec une baignoire énorme, des rideaux noirs et blancs, classes. Avec des robinets en argent, vieux de quelques siècles, toujours aussi étincelants. Avec ce grand miroir face à la porte, où il adorait se regarder, nu, habillé, en peignoir. Cette glace qui avait tant de fois réfléchit leurs deux corps, leurs deux visages souriants, se regardant l'un l'autre. Ce miroir qui si souvent avait enregistré leurs moments de bonheur…

_« Où que j'aille pour oublier tout ça, rien n'y fait, je manque toujours de toi. Ce soir plus que jamais, je veux me perdre dans ton reflet. »_

Hermione fixa son regard dans la glace devant elle. Elle vit, sans le voir, son visage clair amaigrit, ses yeux chocolats autrefois rieurs, presque éteints, sa bouche rosée, anormalement plate. Bizarre. C'était son image depuis 7 semaines, une image bizarre, laide. Mais elle ne se regardait pas. Autre chose retenait son attention. Une autre image, un autre reflet. Un corps d'athlète, fin, élancé. Des pectoraux bien formés qu'elle adorait dessinés avec ses doigts. Une peau lisse, douce, lumineuse, presque translucide qui l'électrisait à chaque contact, même minime.

_« Miroir, miroir, montre-moi tout ce que je veux voir. Dis-moi ce qu'il fait de ses jours, de ses nuits, s'il se rappelle qui je suis. »_

Son visage, allongé, pointu un petit défaut qu'elle se faisait plaisir à citer, rien que pour l'embêter. Des yeux froids, hypnotisant, et soudainement éclatants, profonds, tellement profonds qu'il était difficile de ne pas s'y noyer. Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait arrêté sa respiration. Doucement, elle inspira. Et doucement, la première larme fit son chemin sur sa joue. Atteignant ses lèvres. Des lèvres, il y a de ça peu de temps, pulpeuses, qui réclament leurs jumelles, de l'autre côté de la glace. Ces jumelles, fines, toutes roses, mais si expertes. Expertes en baisers, expertes en effleurements, expertes en paroles justes.

_« Miroir, miroir, laisse-moi simplement entrevoir, ce qu'il dit de moi, ce qu'il fait, où il va. Montre-le-moi une dernière fois. »_

Alors, une fois de plus, Hermione se laissa tomber. Laissa couler ces larmes qui brûlaient sa peau, qui noyaient son cœur. Une fois de plus, Hermione succomba à la douleur.

« Miroir, miroir ».


End file.
